There's a Time for Everything
by Angel30
Summary: Harm never returned from flying & 2 years later Mac sends him a letter. Short sweet FF. Kinda sad. R&R if you want me to continue.
1. Default Chapter

THERE'S A TIME FOR EVERYTHING  
  
2 years after Harm left for flying & didn't come back  
  
0142 ZULU  
  
USS PATRICK HENRY  
  
Harm was sitting in his bunk looking at the envelope. He hadn't seen or heard from Mac in almost two and a half years. He just stared at the envelope, the return address was from a Colonel MacKenzie but he didn't recognize the address. After what seemed like forever, he torn open the address and dumped out the contents. Inside was two folded up pieces of paper and four pictures. He stared at the pictures. The first was a picture a little girl, at an estimate age of 18 months. She had long dark brown hair and bright ocean blue eyes. She had her arms wrapped around Jingo's neck. The next picture was a picture of the same little girl in a big bear hug with an older Chloe. 'Wow, Chlo has sure grown up!' The third picture was Mac with a tiny baby in her arms. She was just as beautiful as he remembered but her hair was a bit longer. The last picture was similar to the third but this time she was holding a little boy about 5 or 6. He had reddish brown hair and deep brown eyes. He reminded him of Mac. He stared at the pictures wondering who some of the people were. After thinking about several things, Harm turned to the letter.  
  
Dear Harm,  
  
I know its been a long time and your probably wondering why I'm writing to you out of the blue. There are things that I have wanted to tell you for the past two years, but every time I wrote a letter to tell you I just couldn't send it. I have so many things that I have to tell you and I'm not sure how you're going to feel about it. I just thought you had the right to know. First, you're probably wondering who it is in the pictures. First, the picture with the little girl and Jingo, that's Lindsay Nicole Rabb, she's my daughter, and she's your daughter. That night before you left, when we.she was conceived that night. I know I should have told you sooner but I was afraid that you would come back just because I was pregnant. I didn't want that. Next, the picture with me and the baby, that's Harmon Nathaniel Rabb he is Lindsay's older twin brother. He was born healthy but when he was four months he died. We don't really know what happened but it was the hardest time of my life, especially without you there. I'm so sorry you couldn't meet you're son. That's one of the reasons why I wrote to you. I want Lindsay to have her father, but also I you to be able to know your daughter. She's already gone over a year without her father, she and you deserve to know and love each other. She deserves her father in her life. The last picture is of me and Daniel. He's a little boy that I met during my cases and I adopted him a little bit after Lindsay and Nathan were born. I just had to tell you this. I don't know if you'll want to know your daughter and I can't force you to come be with her, be with us but I just thought you had the right to know. I found out last week that I have a tumor on my brain stem and I'm going to have surgery in a couple weeks. If I don't make it I don't want Lindsay to live in a foster home. If you could I'd like you to raise her If I die. She knows who her father, I told her and shown her a picture of you. She keeps it on her dresser. She knows you love her even though you could never see her. She understands. Also if I die, I just want you to know that I love you, I've loved you ever since the rose garden. I don't know if you feel the same way in return but I just wanted you to know. Lindsay and I love you but I understand if you don't want to see me. I understand if you resent me for never telling you this but I needed to tell you know for Lindsay's sake. Don't let her suffer for my mistakes. I love you now and forever.  
  
Forever yours,  
  
Colonel Sarah MacKenzie  
  
Harm was dumbfounded by Sarah's words. He didn't know what do. He decided to sleep on it but he just couldn't fall asleep. Sudden urge made him get up and pack. In the morning he would go to CAG and request a transfer back to Washington. It was time for him to come home. 


	2. Where do we begin?

3 WEEKS LATER  
  
1508 ZULU  
  
MAC'S HOUSE  
  
MACLEAN, VIRGINIA  
  
Harm walked up to the porch. He looked back down at the address on the envelope to make sure it was the right. When he was satisfied that it was, he went up to the door and rang the bell. He heard footsteps coming to the door, and he gasped when he saw Mac open the door. She was in a pair of comfortable black pants and a lavender top.  
  
Mac's face lost its color when she saw who was standing in front of her. "Harm?!" "Hey, Mac." "What are you doing here?" "I got your letter…" was all he could say. "Come on in." Mac said as he motioned him inside. Harm and Mac walked to the right to a nicely decorated living room. "This is a nice place you got here." "Thanks." Mac sat down nervously on the couch, while Harm sat in a chair opposite of her. "I went to JAG but Bud told me you came home early today." "Yeah, the babysitter got sick and couldn't work today. So I had to be home before the kids got home." They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Why didn't you tell me about your…our daughter?" "I thought I explained that in the letter. I wanted to but every time I tried I couldn't do it." At this point, Mac eyes began to water. Harm moved over to the couch and wiped a fallen tear off of Mac's cheek. "Mac, you should have told me, I would have been there for you…and Lindsay." "That's the problem, I didn't want you coming back because you felt obligated. I didn't want to put you or Lindsay through that." "Mac you still should have told me." "I just couldn't!!" Mac got up and walked to the fireplace, not facing Harm.  
  
"Mac, I don't want to fight." "How long are you staying anyway?" "Indefinitely." Mac turned back toward Harm. "Really? Where are you going to stay?" "I was just going to stay in a hotel, at less until I can get my apartment back. I sublet it while I was gone." "Why don't you stay here? We have an extra bedroom. Chloe usually uses it when she comes to visit, but you can use it for as long as you need it." "Thanks." Harm paused. "When are you having this surgery?" Mac was hoping he wouldn't bring up that subject. "The day after tomorrow." Harm couldn't say anything. The woman he loved the mother of his child was having surgery in less than two days. A surgery that she might not wake up from.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the front door opened and two young voices could be heard. Daniel walked passed the living room. He saw Harm sitting on the couch and he knew exactly who it was. He had seen pictures of him and the look his mother had in her eyes whenever his name was mentioned. "Daniel, would you please take your sister to the den." Daniel walked back to the front hall where Lindsay was taking off her shoes and putting away her bag.  
  
Daniel grabbed her hand and dragged her into the den before she could see who was in the living room. Harm got a look at the little girl. She was even more beautiful than in the pictures. He wanted to see you to hug her, hug her for all that he had missed, her first steps, her first words. His emotions were peaking and his eyes began teary. He turned back to Mac. Mac's heart broke for Harm, for all that he missed in his daughter's life. "I don't know how Lindsay's going to react. I mean, the way I always talked to her about you, it made it seem that you were never coming to see her." "Mac, please, I just want to see my daughter." Mac didn't know what to do. She finally decided to let Harm meet his daughter. "Daniel! Could you please come in here, and bring Lindsay with you!" A few minutes later, Daniel walked in with a very shy Lindsay next to him. "Come here, sweetie. I want you to meet someone." Lindsay walked and stood next to Mac. Mac crouched down next to Lindsay. Lindsay leaned into Mac. "Lindsay, this is your Daddy."  
  
TBC…… 


End file.
